


Promises, Promises

by benedictedcumberbatched



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of domestic life with Sherlock and Molly. Mummy and Daddy Holmes stop by for another impromptu visit to Baker Street and meet the one who managed to snatch up their impossible son. (Based on a gif set prompt on tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Molly Meeting Sherlock's Parents gif set](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37672) by doortotomorrow. 



> This story is based on a gifset prompt from tumblr.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. They belong to the BBC, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I'm merely borrowing them for my own amusement.

Sherlock’s head nodded forward, his chin hitting the tips of his fingers, as they lay steepled before him. The distant and dull voices of three people, two women and a man, conversing barely reached his ears. His held tilted forward again, repeating the same assault on his fingertips. Feeling a hand land on his shoulder, Sherlock jerked awake, looking around wildly before his eyes rose to fall upon Molly Hooper. He gave her a lazy, but bored, smile.

Molly had become a familiar figure at 221B as of late. Sherlock had worried at first, in the privacy of his own mind, that having her around would be detrimental to the work, that the flat, as lonely as it had been since John had long since moved out, gotten married, and was raising his daughter, would turn into a mess of his experiments and Molly’s feminine touch, but he had been wrong. Sure, the bathroom now held two toothbrushes and other specific items of Molly’s and some of her clothing now littered his bedroom, but having the sweet and sometimes fiery pathologist around had done nothing but make him better.

“Sorry, was thinking about a case, what did I miss?” he lied, feeling Molly’s petite hand give his shoulder a slight squeeze before sitting down at the table and taking up her pen in hand.

Sherlock looked over to his parents sitting idly on the sofa. “Shouldn’t you be going?” he said, getting up with a flourish and grabbing his mother’s arm. He was gentle but hasty as he helped her to her feet and began ushering her out the door. “Oh, no, Mikey should be taking us to dinner much later tonight,” the older woman dithered.

“Mmm no, I think it’s time for you to leave. Perhaps catch a quick afternoon snooze before the big show tonight,” Sherlock said quickly, ushering her closer to the door. He glanced over his shoulder toward Molly and gave her an exasperated glance. If she had noticed, she made no major indication, but the smile that spread across her lips and the slight amused shake of her head didn’t go unnoticed by Sherlock.

Finally getting his parents out the door, Sherlock made to close it when it stopped short and he looked sharply at his mother. “So this is Molly Hooper. She’s absolutely darling, Sherlock! Do think about coming to see us soon, and bring Molly with you,” his father said quickly.

Sherlock gave a partially exasperated groan as he looked over his shoulder to Molly. Tendrils of her hair had fallen free from her ponytail and delicately framed her face. The sun, a rarity, shining through the window behind her gave her an almost angelic glow, if he believed in such things. She looked up from her writing, pausing as she caught Sherlock’s eye.

“Promise?” came his mother’s voice, egging him on.

Turning back to her, he ducked his head down and replied, “Promise,” in an undertone. Pleased, his mother removed her foot from the door and followed her husband out. Closing the door behind them, he rest his head against the wood, letting out a deep breath as quiet finally settled over 221B. Pushing away from the door, Sherlock crossed over to where Molly was busy writing her latest article. He slipped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her slightly from behind. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “That was tedious,” he muttered into her hair.

Giggling, Molly set down her pen and leaned back in the chair and grasped Sherlock’s hands. “They were lovely.” Molly tilted her head back to look up at Sherlock and smiled. He bent down slightly and pressed his lips to hers. Despite the impromptu meeting of Molly and his parents and all his early doubts about Molly’s role in his life, he couldn’t help but feel pleased and perhaps a bit smug with his parent’s approval.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. Kudos/Comments/Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated :)


End file.
